cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keltria
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Keltria is a growing, developing, and old nation at 236 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Keltria work diligently to produce Marble and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Keltria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Keltria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Keltria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Keltria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The History of Keltria The nation of Keltria is a new nation, having been founded by King Faolchu Donn. His majesty had spent some time in the military of his native nation, and learned warfare at the sides of several generals. When the laws and government of his native nation became too dishonorable and too stressful, he gathered several friends and loyal comrades together and made his way out to a remote portion of Planet Bob. It was on this remote piece of land that the nation was founded. Based on the ancient Celtic virtues of wisdom, fertility, hospitality, piety, vision, courage, perseverance, integrity, and moderation the land has flourished. Being a nation that holds no one faith as 'the one true faith', many outcaste from their own nations have come to the banner of Keltria. At this time Voodoun holds sway... but that will change in time as all things do. Recent News King Faolchu has recently brought his nation under the banner of the New Pacific Order (NPO). As a member of the Order, Keltria will defend its allies, attack the enemies of its allies, and will support the Order in all things. Loyalty is a cornerstone of the virtues of courage and hospitality. King Donn has also engaged enemies as part of The Hippy War, on the part of the NPO. While it was a short, decisive war, Keltria remains on alert for those who would defy Pacifica. Starting on January 5, 2008 and ending on January 20, 2008 Keltria re-engaged FAN nations Hadron and GAYTO as part of the InFANtile War. On January 20, 2008 Keltria returned to a peacetime footing to rebuild. As of January 3, 2008 Keltria has returned to a time of peace to rebuild and prepare to re-engage enemies amongst FAN. As of December 25, 2007 King Faolchu has been at war with the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN), in response to the NPO resumption of hostilities. The nations he initially went to war with were CruachanMC and Jewlakistan. /// joined in on December 26, 2007. As of November 8, 2007 King Faolchu was appointed Ambassador of the (NPO) to the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty (SOUL). He has therefor taken on the title of 'James Browne'. With the disbandment of (SOUL), King Faolchu was appointed Imperial Ambassador to Mutually Assured Defense (MAD). Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order